militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aung Thaung
| native_name_lang = my |image = |alt = |caption = |office = Member of the Pyithu Hluttaw |constituency = Taungtha Township |majority = 122,171 (92.92%) |term_start = 30 March 2011 |term_end = 23 July 2015 |predecessor = |successor = |office2 = Minister for Industry-1 of Myanmar |term_start2 = 15 November 1997 |term_end2 = 30 March 2011 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = Soe Thein |office3 = Minister for Livestock and Fisheries |term_start3 = 1996 |term_end3 = 1997 |office4 = Deputy Minister for Commerce |term_start4 = 1993 |term_end4 = 1996 | party = Union Solidarity and Development Party | birth_date = | birth_place = Taungtha, Mandalay, Burma | death_date = }} | death_place = Singapore | death_cause = Stroke | nationality = Burmese | ethnicity = | other_names = | known_for = | organization=Aung Yee Phyo Company United Amara Bank | occupation = | spouse = Khin Khin Yi | children = | alma_mater = Mandalay University Officer Training School |nickname = |allegiance = Myanmar |branch = Myanmar Army |serviceyears = 1964-1993 |rank = Lieutenant Colonel |unit = |commands = |battles = |awards = }} Aung Thaung ( ; 1 December 1940 – 23 July 2015) was a Burmese politician and businessman. He served as a member of the country's lower house, the Pyithu Hluttaw, representing the constituency of Taungtha Township, after being elected in the 2010 general election. Career Aung Thaung was born on 1 December 1940 in Taungtha Township, Mandalay Division, Burma. He graduated from Mandalay University in 1964 and subsequently became a teacher. He joined the army in 1964 and remained active in the military until 1993, when he became a deputy commerce minister. After serving in the army for several years, Aung Thaung served as the country's Ministry of Industry-1 from 1997 to 2011 and was known for his close ties to Than Shwe and Maung Aye. Widely considered a hardliner, he was known for his widespread business interests in Myanmar. He also served in prominent leadership positions in the Union Solidarity and Development Association, the progenitor of the Union Solidarity and Development Party (USDP), the country's military-backed political party. On 2 May 2011, Aung Thaung was appointed Secretary 1 of the USDP. He was also involved in brokering several ceasefire agreements with ethnic rebel groups, but was sidelined from the Burmese government's negotiating team with the Kachin Independence Organization in 2012, citing "health reasons." Allegations of human rights abuses He is often cited by opposition activists as one of the key architects of the Depayin massacre. Leaked diplomatic cables linked him to plainclothes paramilitary militias that opposed and attacked protesters to incite counterattack from the protesters, which could serve as a pretext for their arrest. These paramilitary militias were accused of inciting anti-Muslim riots in Myitkyina in March 2013. Business ties Aung Thaung and his family are among the wealthiest in Myanmar and have numerous business interests in the country, including Aung Yee Phyo Company and IGE Group of Companies, founded in Myanmar in 1994 and registered at Singapore in 2001. His sons are believed to have benefit from a system of economic patronage through Aung Thaung's ability to consolidate government contracts for construction and trade. In 2010, the Burmese government issued a license to establish a private bank, United Amara Bank, with his son's name, Nay Aung. Personal life Aung Thaung was married to Khin Khin Yi. Aung Thaung's son Pyi Aung (also spelt Pye Aung) is married to Nanda Aye, the daughter of former ruling general Maung Aye. His other son Nay Aung runs Aung Yee Phyo Company, which deals in timber and the rice trades. Pyi Aung and Nay Aung are also managing directors of IGE Group of Companies. His son Moe Aung is a Rear Admiral (Upper half) in Burmese Navy. Death Aung Thaung collapsed on 8 July 2015, following complications from stroke, and was admitted to Naypyidaw General Hospital. Yangon-based neurosurgeons were flown in to treat him, but he did not regain consciousness. He was transported to Singapore for further treatment, with little chance of recovery. After being treated in the intensive care unit for two weeks, he died on 23 July 2015 in Singapore. His body was flown back to Myanmar on the same day. Notes References Category:Burmese businesspeople Category:People from Mandalay Region Category:Members of the House of Representatives (Burma) Category:Burmese military personnel Category:1940 births Category:2015 deaths